1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet treats and especially to means for dispensing edible pet treats in a manner to be attractive to dogs and other domestic pets.
2. Problem Presented
Edible pet treats made from rawhide, natural bone, or various other hard materials such as jerky, nylon, polyurethane, plastic and other synthetic materials are commonly used to satisfy a dog's instinctive urge to chew, reduce plaque build-up and massage gums. Additionally dogs, cats, and other domestic pets often play with non-edible toys. Examples of such toys are balls, ropes for throw and fetch, and plastic and plush toys with noise-making devices inside them which grunt or squeak when squeezed.
The problem presented by these toys is that pets have a desire and tendency to chew on items they come in contact with, which means a relatively short life span for any soft pet toy, such as plush or plastic toys with squeakers in them.
It would be desirable to extend the life of a pet plush toy by combining it with an attractive, edible pet treat that the pet would chew on and consume rather than pulling and chewing on the plush toy. Accordingly, there is a need for a toy which appeals to pets, is long-lasting, satisfies a pet's need to chew, and at the same time cleans the pet's teeth.